Hank Reiss
Hank Reiss is a wereskag encountered in Generally Hospital during the mission There May Be Some Side Effects... in the DLC The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. Background Hank Reiss is one of the test subjects whom Dr. Ned was testing an anti-zombie antidote on. The antidote was based on skag DNA and did not work as planned. In the past, before his fatal involvement in the Jakobs Cove "incident", he had a caring wife and daughters whom he wanted to spend a 'new life 'in the Dahl Headlands with, so he started working for Jakobs. It was perfect until rumors started with people in the cove "seeing the dead walk" (as said in his echo recordings). He started becoming worried until he met a man named Dr. Ned. At that time, the rumor proved to be true. Dr. Ned claimed he could cure the residents of Jakobs Cove with an antidote derived from skags, which "don't have undead tendencies". Hank Reiss placed his faith in Dr. Ned and volunteered to be administered the cure, which inadvertently turned him into the wereskag he is now. Strategy He has the usual boss attacks, slam, knockback, melee. He has a fair amount of health, and has the regeneration and berserk ability of all other Wereskags. Like all Skags and Wereskags, his weakness is his open mouth when he roars. It is possible to empty an entire clip of an incendiary gun - prime example would be a Hellfire - into Hank Reiss and kill him before he can hit you with his charge. Otherwise, just fight him like you would a normal Skag. Simplest way to kill him: just get out of the fences and use the fence as a barrier while you can shoot at him to his death. Quotes ECHO Recordings from the mission Missing: Hank Reiss: * ECHO #1: "Dearest Anna. I've arrived at Jakobs Cove and you'll be pleased to know it seems a jolly and lively old town. I know being away from you and the children will be difficult but it's only for a few cycles. The pay is just too generous to pass up. I'll work hard here and be back to you and the girls soon. My brother will take good care of you in the meantime. Love, Hank." * ECHO #2: "Dearest Anna. The work here is tough but honest. Oh, and the trees, Anna, the trees are amazing. You wouldn't believe your eyes. I've never seen anything like them. Sometimes I feel sad to cut them down, but it will all be worth it if I can get back to you with the money required for us (to) have a fresh start. I'm dreaming about a nice homestead in the Dahl Headland. Think on it. Missing you, Hank. ... P.S. Tell Sally that I love the hat she sent. I wear it every day. The men tease me a bit but they don't know the joy that a child's love can bring." * ECHO #3: "Dearest Anna. I have been noticing some strange things at the mill of late. Many workers seem to be falling very ill. What is strange is that we all had our check-ups just last week and were given a clean bill of health and a vitamin from the company's physician, Dr. Ned. He is doing everything in his power but there have been some deaths. Do not worry. I will, as always, be careful. I will send an ECHO again soon. All my love, Hank." * ECHO #4: "Anna. Things have gone from bad to worse. There have been rumors of people seeing the dead walk. At first these tales were laughed off at the saloon, but now people talk in the hush whispers of the truth. They say those who come in contact with the dead are always first to be ill and are, as such, the first to seek the help of Dr. Ned. The doctor assures me that he is making progress on a cure. I, for one, believe him and it is only 3 more weeks till we are reunited. Kiss the girls for me. Love, Hank." * ECHO #5: "Beloved Anna. It is no longer rumors. Some curse has been set upon us here at Jakobs Cove. The dead are rising from their graves and are ravenous with a hunger for flesh. All work has stopped and we are fighting for our lives. But fear not. Dr. Ned believes there is a way to stop the horror. I have volunteered to allow him to test an antidote on me. It's the skags my dear. The filthy skags will be our salvation! The doctor says they are immune to the ailment. I am presently on my way to get this treatment at the hospital outside of town. I know it will be a success and we will be together again shortly. Pray for me, Hank." Common Drops * Hank and other wereskags drop an artifact the large majority of the time. Also he has a chance to drop a rare weapon. Trivia * Reiss' hat can be found sitting behind the bar in Moxxi's Red Light, in the The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC. * In the transmissions you find about Hank Reiss, he talks about getting his daughter's hat and wearing it every day. He keeps the hat in Wereskag form. * Hank Reiss' last name is an obvious reference to Borderlands level designer Jason Reiss. Notes * During the mission, if a grenade jump is used to get over the fence to the area of the boss fight there is no cut/movie scene or boss fight. * He is, like all wereskags, extremely weak to fire, so any incendiary weapon is recommended. * If killed by elemental effects, his hat will remain after his death. * Hank respawns just like The Pack and can be farmed for elemental artifacts. Category:Borderlands